Un tatouage classe pour un pirate classe
by Airi-chan787
Summary: Petit OS sur Ace & Sabo...L'origine du tatouage d'Ace!


**Un tatouage classe pour un pirate classe**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila un petit OS tout mignon sur Ace & Sabo dans leur enfance. Je pensais à l'origine du tatouage d'Ace alors voila ma version !

(Ca fait au moins 6 mois que j'ai pas écrit alors je suis peut être un peu rouillée désolée ! ')

Ace assis au comptoir devant un verre regarda autour de lui la déco du bar et s'attarda sur un miroir qui occupait une partie du mur à sa gauche. Il tomba sur son reflet, son chapeau fièrement dressé sur sa tête, son collier de perles rouges lui rappelant celui - trop grand pour elle - de Dadan et surtout son magnifique tatouage qui lui avait valu quelques vans à ses débuts dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Il fixa son propre nom et passa sa main droite dessus d'un air absent, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres…

Flash Back

C'était avant que Luffy ne les rejoigne…

Sabo et Ace jouaient tranquillement dans leur repère en débâtant sur les accessoires « classe » qu'un pirate devait porter.

-Un chapeau ! dit Sabo

-Ca c'est obligé ! Moi je veux un chapeau de cow-boy ! Cria Ace enthousiaste en levant les bras au ciel

-Moi je garde mon haut de forme !

-Ensuite….un cache œil !

-A ouai trop délire mais pas pratique pour se battre ! Nan ce qu'il faudrait…

-une belle ceinture à boucle !

-Moi j'ai mieux…Un tatouage !

-Trop fort un tatouage qui fait bien peur !

-Ou un bien classe avec un symbole caché !

-T'as une idée toi ?

-Pour moi non mais pour toi oui…

-Ah ? Dit Ace perplexe et méfiant

-Mais oui tu va voir c'est une super idée ….

-Allez accouche, dis moi.

-Ben ton prénom !Dit Sabo tout fière de lui

-(Avec des yeux de blasé) : Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est pourri !

- Ben je me disais que t'es tellement bête que tu pourrais oublier ton prénom ! hihihiii Dit il avec un sourire de 3m de long

-Qu'est ce que t'es con mon pauvre Sabo !

-Attends !Attends dit le pauvre blond sous les coups de poings d'Ace. Laisse-moi au moins le dessiner sur ton bras !

-C'est mort tu me touches pas avec ton idée pourrite !

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! S'il te plaiiiiiiiit ! Je suis d'humeur artistique aujourd'hui ! Dit Sabo accroché au t-shirt d'Ace.

Silence. Ace arrêta de le frapper et regarda Sabo dans les yeux d'un air toujours aussi blasé.

-Bon ok ! Mais après tu me lâche ok ?

-Ouiiiiiii !

Sabo alla chercher le pot de peinture noir qu'ils avaient chipé pour repeindre leur repaire et revint près d'Ace. Celui-ci s'assit et lui tendit le bras gauche.

-Allez tiens peints ta connerie !

-Merci ! Bon ya que des gros pinceaux alors je vais le faire avec les doigts t'inquiète ca va bien le faire!

Il soutint le bras d'Ace de sa main gauche et commença à plonger la droite dans le pot. Il commença bien en haut de l'épaule avec la pointe du A d'Ace. Celui-ci frissonna au contact de la peinture froide sur sa peau mais Sabo n'y prêta pas d'attention. Mine de rien cela l'apaisa et il s'abandonna vite aux doigts de son compagnon. Il voulu tourner la tête pour voir où en était Sabo mais celui-ci poussa immédiatement sa joue gauche…de sa main pleine de peinture !

-Baka ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-J'y peux rien c'était un réflexe ! Désolé ! Je ne veux pas que tu voies tout de suite ! Attends que j'aie fini !

Il venait juste de finir le A.

Une minute plus tard, Sabo dit qu'il avait terminé mais Ace trouva ça bizarre car il n'avait senti que deux lettres se dessiner sur son épaule…Il tourna le regard vers son épaule et fit une tronche de six pieds de longs.

-Non mais t'es bête où tu le fais exprèèèèès ?

-Ben quoi ça s'écrit pas comme ça ?Dit Sabo innocemment. Puis c'est cool, un as c'est un mec qui assure non ?

-T'es bête !

-Tu te répètes là….

-C'est pour insister sur l'étendue de ta connerie !

-Bon et alors mOssieur le pirate comment t'écris ça ?

-A, C, E :Ace !

-Bon c'est bon je corrige ! Sabo retrempa ses doigts dans la peinture, tellement vite qu'il laissa tomber une goutte sur le bras d'Ace avant de barrer d'une grosse croix noire le S qu'il avait dessiné plus tôt.

-Et en plus il est maladroit.

-Bon ça va hein ! Laisse moi faire je vais arranger ça…

-J'ai peur là

Sabo ne voulu même pas relever et préféra se concentrer. Après avoir égalisé la croix il se dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'entourer la « tâche » qu'il venait de faire…Ca fera un joli C. Puis il termina le E en coinçant sa langue sur le côté de sa bouche d'un air appliqué.

-Voilààààà !

Ace tourna la tête

-Je te préviens si c'est pourri je te…..Il ne termina pas sa phrase devant le travail de Sabo. Les lettres avaient une jolie forme mais finalement ce qui était une faute d'orthographe tout à l'heure apparu cette fois comme une belle marque barrant la vue de sa peau.

-Tu quoi ?Dit Sabo en regardant Ace un regard triomphant.

-Sabo…T'as assuré ! Cria Ace en sautant dans ses bras si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent par terre Ace sur Sabo. Merci !

-Wé c'est classe finalement hein ?

-Tu voudrais que je t'en fasse un aussi ?

-Perso je préfèrerais que tu me fasses un joli drapeau

-Ok je te ferrai ça ! Bon maintenant dodo dit Ace en allant chercher les matelas

Cette nuit, Sabo à la gauche d'Ace ne dormait pas. Il fixait son œuvre sur le bras de son « frère » puis son visage détendu qu'il ne pouvait voir que dans ces moments là. Il repensa à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits de devenir de grands pirates mais ils n'avaient pas pensé au fait qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer un jour ou l'autre. A cette pensée Sabo vint se blottir contre le bras gauche d'Ace et posa son petit front sur le A. Ses cheveux chatouillaient la peau de l'épaule d'Ace qui se réveilla en faisant la moue. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui dérangeait son sommeil et tomba sur le visage de Sabo les yeux fermés et un sourire de bien être aux lèvres.

Ace se dit qu'il allait avoir la marque de son tatouage provisoire sur le front s'il ne s'enlevait pas de là. Mais il fut surpris quand celui-ci bougea en décollant son front et embrassa le A ou plutôt le haut de son épaule. Ace rougit instantanément. Est-ce qu'il se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire ?Sabo lui ne remarqua pas qu'Ace était réveillé et souleva le bras du fils de Roger pour venir nicher sa tête dans son cou. Ace qui s'était laissé faire referma instinctivement ses bras sur le petit corps et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du blond. Puis ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée, profitant chacun de la chaleur de l'autre.

Fin du Flash Back

Ace passa ses doigts sur le S barré de son tatouage. Il l'avait trouvé, le symbole caché si cher à son compagnon : le S pour son prénom au combien original, et la croix…sa vie écourtée trop tôt voila maintenant sept ans. A cette pensée, Ace perdit son éternel sourire et baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux…

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Un sourire aux lèvres, un étranger au manteau bleu nuit arriva dans le bar où Ace se trouvait. Il allait se diriger vers le comptoir quand il remarqua le jeune homme au tatouage de Barbe Blanche dans le dos. En se rapprochant de lui, son sourire s'élargit et posa sa main sur le bras gauche d'Ace.

-Alors, il t'a servit ce tatouage ?

Ace écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement et tourna sur sa chaise pour se convaincre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il leva les yeux stupéfaits et remplis de larmes vers l'homme au haut de forme noir…

-Baka….Il voulait lui donner un coup de poing mais le jeune homme l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir…

Et voila finito ! (s'écroule sur son clavier) Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
